


Flash

by Luninarie



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: M/M, Music, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luninarie/pseuds/Luninarie
Summary: An original song pondering on Jaskier's feelings when Geralt is out on a hunt.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 1
Collections: MaMooRoo BIKM Bingo





	Flash

**Author's Note:**

> For the BiKM Bingo (January 2021)  
> Prompt: Flash

Lyrics:

I’m waiting in the dark for you to get back to me  
I’ve lit a candle and can only sing of my longing  
Powerless as your duty keeps you away from me

A flash of thunder rips the night open  
A shock of white hair - am I dreaming?

I’m standing in the rain, worried and anxious  
You told me to stay behind, said it was too dangerous  
But what if the storm takes you away from me?

A flash of thunder rips the night open  
A shock of white hair - am I dreaming?

A flash of thunder rips the night open  
A shock of white hair - I’m breathing again

[Nuitarie](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie) · [Flash](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie/flash)


End file.
